Stepping Past the Line
by AReallyWildFish
Summary: Xyzo 'Vulcamee finds himself in a peculiar scenario with himself having been arrested for criminal activity against the Covenant. He finds himself stepping past the species line as he battles in his mind. A fictional story based in the Halo Universe between a series of Characters. Kig-Yar X Sangheili romance, Sangheili X Sangheili romance, homosexual romance included.
1. Chapter 1: World of Confusion

**Author's Note:**

Alright want to make this note a quickie.

So, much of fictional lore I'll be using here will be developed by WarlordFil's Halo writings. To make it simple, all Sangheili are bisexual. There's a simple explanation to this, due to the nature of the Covenant, and the long campaigns and separations of genders it provokes same-genders to pair up, and mate. Instead of opposite genders, as engagement between two opposite gender Sangheili are usually left to those who are too old, too young, or disabled. As I will be introducing the sexuality of new species, these will hopefully be explained in my story. Oh yeah, the usual Gay romance. If my posts of new chapters, or just overall general updates to the story are limited, minimal, or straight up not happening. Please do be patient, I have in real life things to attend to, or a physical, or mental setback. Perhaps health issues, or school being problematic. I'm just starting College, and it's hard to cram this into my schedule with what I'm preoccupied with. Also, this chapter is gonna be shorter than most, as it's just a base for what I'm going to write after this. Expect the following chapters to be longer. Also, this chapter will be continuously updated till I think I have a finalized Idea on what I want it to be. So give criticism on what you want to see, but keep in mind I have some plans already. Thanks.

 **Stepping Past the Line**

 **First Chapter: World of Confusion**

He looked up, blinking twice as his vision was blurred. The dim light, becoming clear as he looked around the small room. Where was he? He leaned upon a stiff bunk, smelling something putrid. He shielded his nose with his hands. Looking around him, across from him sat another bunk standing near it were two Jiralhanae. That's where that wretched smell had came from.

How had he got here?

He was confused. Soon after, memories flooded his mind of what happened. Somehow he nearly forgot his own name, Xyzo 'Vulcamee. He had committed a crime, some may consider heresy. Had he? Yes. He had. He had slaughtered one of his superior officers. But his Supreme Commander, Thel 'Vadamee had spared him from death. But he was stripped of his honor, and embarrassed. Soon, Xyzo heard hissing, and a screeching like sound, he turned to his left. Only to see a Kig-Yar positioned in the corner. Not as wretched as the vile beasts the Jiralhanae were, but savage. Called Jackals by the humans for their behavior.

He rotated his head to the right, to see a bright purplish-blue shield; glimmering in the darkness. To his side he saw his own name carved into the wall, and saw another, Thak. Quickly recognizing it must've been the Kig-Yar's. To the left, he saw two names, belonging to the Brutes. Interpreting what he could, he saw the names Marlaus, and Ciddeius. Recalling more, he recognized his prior rank he had been a Sangheili Major. Without a doubt stripped of it now, but he could feel a burn deep in his chest. Recent. A Mark of Punishment for his crime, he had not gotten away easy, and his punishment here could be indefinite. He hoped it was, not wanting to rear his head following the loss of honor due to his crimes.

'Vulcamee stood up, rubbing his armor plating on his arm, as Xyzo felt awkward in the room. Soon, the two Jiralhanae started talking in deep voices, he felt as if the room quaked as they did so. Brutes they were indeed, but he had no reason to fear them. As incompetency, and arrogance commonly sat well with their species. He faced the Jackal, who had been nearly silent other than it's hissing, and squealing.

Abruptly, he opened his mandibles "I'm Xyzo 'Vulcamee. You are?"

The Jackal blankly stared at him, seeming puzzled at the fact he had talked to him, a criminal without a doubt. Or perhaps not, there were stories to hear. "Thak." It hissed, turning it's head away as to avoid conversation.

He wished he could be stuck in a room with other Sangheili, or at the least Unggoy. He indeed had the worst pairing, a just punishment.

He positioned himself on the bunk, his legs pushing up against the wall. The Kig-Yar sitting on the end dragging it's claws on the steel base for the bed, making a metallic screeching noise. He cringed as the Jiralhanae voices shook the room.

"Damned brutes, can you be quiet." He mumbled,

"What was that?" The Brute Groaned

Clearly, they had not heard what he said. Turning his head to face the wall he rotated his body, not wanting to face the beasts. As he honestly saw them as disgusting, without a doubt most of them did with their thick hair, disturbing faces, and wretched smell. They did not know what bathing was clearly, and it appeared he wouldn't be able to bathe that much either. From what he knew, the detained were only allowed to bathe once a day, while he preferred to do so twice, once after the ending of the second sleep cycle, and then another after combat to keep himself clean. Xyzo doubted that the beasts had bathed once in their lives.

The two Jiralhanae stumbled over to him, nearly tripping over their own steps. 'Vulcamee turned his head to face them and pulled his legs off the bunk, sliding his hand down to his right hip, forgetting he had no weapons. This was quite problematic. He looked up, and then slid to his feet in a graceful manner. He heard doors seal behind him, as two Sangheili bellowed "Hit your bunks!" The guards weren't here and he had little way to defend himself. Were they going to attack him, Xyzo hoped not.

"I said, what was that?" The Jiralhanae groaned.

'Vulcamee stared at them blankly, his knees felt weak. He wasn't trembling. A warrior did not fear he told himself. As he cemented his position, keeping his mandibles tight, and stopping himself from bowing his head not to give in to fear, and submission. He did not need enemies, should he apologize? No. That would make him look weak, he'd rather die than be more dishonored than he currently was due to his crimes. These Jiralhanae were clearly deserving of punishment for the fact they thought they could be superior to a Sangheili. He turned his head confused by why they couldn't keep their temper. Savage, and undisciplined 'Vulcamee recalled. He let his hands stay at his side while the two Brutes slowly made their way across the room, feeling as if it shook with each of their steps. They were heavy, large, ugly, and arrogant. There was no way he could be them single handedly.

"I-just, it was nothing." He stumbled over his words, "It was nothing." Xyzo retorted, much more firmly without screwing up, hoping not to embarrass himself.

"Cower all you want, fool. You said something." The leading one said, taking a step back. "Be glad we won't pummel you now."

He relaxed, as the two turned on their heels and approached back to their bunk, going back to loudly talking to themselves. He turned to face the Kig-Yar, hoping to make a friend in this mess.

"I suppose you've been here a while? Time shall tell how long I remain here." He questioned

He recognized something intriguing about this Kig-Yar, it was a rarer subspecies. Hearing it took the brunt of the Covenant causalities amidst the Battle of Reach with the Humans. A T'vaoan, that's it. It's long feathers stretching outwards, embedded with it's helmet, and darker features. Less despicable than the Ruutians, but it still kept the scrawny, and skinny appearance of the typical Jackal. But, the Skirmishers, as the Humans called them were more talented in combat, and to his tastes much more honorable. Some Sangheili had even dared to cross the Species line with them, and informally bond with one. Unlike the other Kig-Yar, they respected, and sometimes replicated Sangheili bisexuality. He broke his mind from this thought as the Kig-Yar erupted in conversation.

"Long time," Thak squealed, not losing that pestering sound they maintained.

"Hopefully not longer" 'Vulcamee grumbled, lying to Thak as he had wanted to die rather than to show himself on combat once more. But perhaps he could regain his honor.

"The Brutes, uncontrollable." Thak hissed.

Concluding his conversation, 'Vulcamee looked around the room he recognized that the Jiralhanae had enjoyed two bunks, one above another. Whilst he, and the Kig-Yar had to make do with what they had, just a single bunk. Unfortunately, they would have to sleep close tonight. He best hope he would crush the Kig-Yar if he rolled over.

As night approached them the Kig-Yar stood puzzled as he attempted to sleep, stripping his armor off, and remaining in only his Jumpsuit. Recongnizing why the Kig-Yar sat questioning, he opened his mandibles to speak "You may."

The Kig-Yar crawled into the bunk, taking up the covers next to him. Rubbing against him. The Kig-Yar was warm, it's feathers on it's head tickling him, as he attempted to not break out in laughter. He felt Thak's jumpsuit against his, warmth blending between the two. He was enjoying this. How? He would not dare to cross the species line. He just couldn't. He sighed, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Hopes

**Author's Note:** Decided to put in a little mini-chapter while I'm working on Chapter Three, which I intend to be very lengthy. Thanks for the support on the first chapter, it was well received, I also enjoyed the amount of views. This is my first time writing here, and I think I've done well. Hope you enjoy, also don't expect the updates to Chapter one to stop.

 **Stepping Past the Line**

 **Second Chapter: Hopes**

His eyes opened.

He woke from his slumber, eyes feeling heavy. He still felt very somnolent, adjusting his arm to scratch against his mandibles. Soon, he remembered what had happened over the past few days, as he felt warmth within his bunk, as a being next to him. He batted his eyes several time to recognize.

He was in bed with a Jackal.

Oh dear god no, he hoped to god he hadn't mated with a Kig-Yar.

Soon, he could see the Kig-Yar shifting around, and pulling itself up.

"We hadn't-"

"No." Thak interrupted, as he scratched his beak.

He took in a breath of relief, thanking the forerunners that he hadn't done it. He readjusted himself, having the Jackal snuggled up against him, admist their sleep. He moved his hooves from the bunk, putting them on the cold cell floor. The lack of heat bleeding to his feet. He stretched putting his arms over his head, as he saw to brutes already wide awake, and talking.

"Enjoyed your sleep?" One snickered.

"More like enjoying that bird," The other whispered.

Rolling his eyes, he stood to his feet. Hearing a cracking sound.

"Best be woken!" A guard yelled from the corridor.

Through a hatch near either side of the shield-like-door, exited two platters of food. It's scent repellent, as he nearly wanted to plug his nose from the two odors of the Brutes, and the food. But, this was the best he was gonna get, unless he ate one of his cell mates. Which unless he wanted his entrails scattered on the floor by blades, he had best not. He stood upon his hooves, and stretched once again. Soon, he lazily moved over and grabbed either platter. Handing one to Thak still resting in the bunk.

"Best we get?" 'Vulcamee questioned.

The Kig-Yar nodded.

He took the hunk of meat, it wasn't rotten. But it's scent was wretched, he took the meat in his mandibles and began to inhale down his throat. To his right he saw Thak pick up food with a food stick, and set it down in his beak. The T'vaoan tussled with his feathers, readjusting them to a more vertical position in the air.

"Enjoying that?" Thak pondered upon, nudging him in the elbow.

He chuckled, nearly choking on his food "Without question,"

The Kig-Yar opened his beak, letting his teeth show in a not-predatory grin.

The Sangheili followed, shaping his mandibles in the shape of a smile. As he slowed his laughter.

Usually, Sangheili wouldn't laugh with other species, at that, they would show little to no weakness around other species. This was to keep their position, as cemented dominance despite being considerably lower in stature than the Brutes.

Despite this, he did have to make the best of his situation.

And how other than to try to make a friend.

Recollecting his memories from the past night where he enjoyed Thak's warmth, he was not going to mate with him.

He, along with many others had considered himself a slut.

Not minding to mate with any guy who wanted him too, a damage to his self-respect. But, he had a series of bad consorts, and bond-mates, which usually ended in disaster. His first, was a good person. Atleast to his tastes, and exceptionally well in bed. But, he wasn't fearful of getting into duels to protect his honor, or his mate. When Xyzo 'Vulcamee got into an argument with a fellow Sangheili, nearly just after being assigned to a battle group. His mate took up his blade. Unfortunately, before Xyzo could step in to save his bond-mate; Tyva 'Maramee, he had been cut down. He wept for weeks on end, but there was little to do. Since then, his following mates were crisis after crisis.

But, like most members of the Covenant. 'Vulcamee wanted little to nothing to do with mating with another species. If he had in the past, most of his one night stands were when he was drunk. And he wouldn't have recalled. He was wary of Jiralhanae, and other members of the Covenant who weren't fearful of raping, and tormenting their human victims. But, the Hierarchs, and the High Council tried their hardest to dismiss these, in favor to not delay the war effort.

"The Brutes, who are they?" He gestured to the ones across the room.

"Uhm -their names are engraved in the wall. That one." Thak said, pointing his finger at the one with the smaller beard, and darker hair. "Is Ciddeius, a real pest." Pointing at the other he spoke again, "That's...Maralaus."

He nodded "Vile, like the rest of their species?"

"Uh-huh." Thak answered.

"Excuse me, but I have to urinate. Where is the bathroom?"

Thak gestured to a small door on the back side of room. "There,"

He nodded, stood to his feet. And walked over, the door was shorter than he was, and he ducked his head in closing it behind him. The Room was a solid shade of dark purple, within it was a shower, with four different shower heads. To the opposite side, laid two different toilets. All crammed into a small room. The showers lacked individual shields, or even curtains to cover them. The toilets lacked any covering. Quickly using the bathroom, he turned his head to hear the noise of a door opening followed by two loud brutes entering. Walking past them, one grabbed him by the wrist. Revolving his head to face the Brute, angling up as it looked down at him. It was Ciddeius.

"Keep your mouth shut." He growled, releasing him.

He quickened his paste, and rushed out of the bathroom, keeping swift strides till he sat back down upon his firm bunk.

"Suppose we're gonna be damned here for a while." 'Vulcamee uttered

"Yes." Thak agreed.

He fixed his gaze on the Kig-Yar, Thak. He ought to start referring to him by his name, rather than referring to him as "Kig-Yar".

"So be it," Xyzo stated.


End file.
